


Gold's little teashop

by GoldenHookDrabbles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHookDrabbles/pseuds/GoldenHookDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold’s Little Teashop is the most popular shop in Story Brooke. One day a rather handsome stranger walks in and catches the eye of Mr. Gold</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Gold’s Little Teashop_ was known for its friendly atmosphere, customer service, and a decent cup of coffee. And every day Mr. Gold was grateful for his son’s presence in the shop because without Bae? The entire business would fall apart. Unlike his son, Mr. Gold (also known as Rumpelstiltskin, but better known as Rumple) had terrible customer skills. He didn’t make small talk, didn’t do long conversations, and he didn’t make a decent cup of tea. But that’s okay, because Bae and Emma could do all of those things and Rumple could just hang out in his office.

Except now both Emma and Baelfire were out on a school field trip, which left Rumpelstiltskin was left by himself. In a shop that depended on customer interaction.

Thankfully the day was rainy and dreary so only the regular customers had wondered in. Most of the regulars had been coming since Rumple had first opened the shop. They knew how Rumple made stilted conversation and how he could barely make a decent cup without following explicit directions. The regular crowd was mostly made up of older people, locals, and a few hipster’s (as Emma called them) from the high school. Very rarely did Rumple ever witness a new customer wondering in, looking for a good (decent) cup of tea.

Today seemed like a good day to break that cycle.

The rain outside had just started to pour. Rumple could hear the thunder roar above his shop and lighting flashed outside of his window. Even the normal regulars hadn’t shown up and Rumple was grateful that his employees were gone. He would hear nothing but complaints from them. Anyways, the pouring rain. The rain caused no one to come out from their houses or from their school. Instead Rumple was left with a quite shop. His counter was quickly becoming covered in papers from his back office and the smell of tea and coffee persevered.

Rumple barely lifted his head when the bell rang. He managed to grunt a greeting and ignore the almost breathless laugh he got in response.

“Sure is coming down hard out there,” the man’s accent was rather pleasant to hear since most of the time Rumple only heard an East Coast American accent. This one sounded like the man came from the British Isle’s, though it had been a while since Rumple had heard the accent. He glanced up from his work and had to keep from physically reacting. The man was gorgeous! Deep, dark blue eyes and raven black hair. A thin stubble covered his jaw which connected to a mustache. He dressed grubby and his clothes were covered in dirt and made thicker with mud. Rumple had never been attractive to the dirty, wild man look, but he man pulled it off quite well.

“Yes, yes it is,” Rumple had never seen the man before. Had never spotted him wandering town, had never seen him in a shop or in a restaurant. Maybe he was new? Or was he simply passing through?

“Do you mind if I stay here for a while? At least until the storm dies down, then I’ll be out of your shop,” The man said looking at the bar. Rumple realized the man was waiting for him to move the papers. Rumple did so and the man gave him a thankful smile. “Names Killian. Killian Jones.”

“Rumpelstiltskin Gold,” Rumple said. “Would you like a pot of tea? I just started some and-“

“Ah yes! Yes,” Killian reached it one of his pockets and pulled out several crumpled ones. “I don’t have a whole lot. Is this enough?”

“Yes, that’ll be enough,” Truthfully, Rumple only took the money because the day was slow and he had to make money somehow, but he denied the feeling that he wanted to keep Killian in his shop a little while longer. Or get him to come back, if possible.

The shop returned to the silence only accomplice by Rumple prepping the tea. He returns to his paperwork after handing the hot cup to Killian trying not to be drawn in by the man’s charming smile. The rain starts to slow down the light thudding on his roof now chasing some of Rumple’s customers back into the drizzle. Killian, however, remains in his seat. Rumple ignores how his presence is comforting as Rumple’s shop becomes deathly quiet. The only noise in the shop came from Rumple’s pen searching the paper and the even breathing.

“I guess I should be going now,” Killian said, downing his tea in one go. He shot Rumple a charming smile before say, “Thanks for letting me get out of the rain mate. Not very many people would have let me stay for so long.”

“It was no problem at all. Feel free to stop by anytime,” Rumple said. Killian’s face wet a surprisingly becoming pink. The man left and Rumple was left with the feeling of wanting him to come back. 


	2. Chapter 2

After the rainy day had passed, Killian came into the shop more and more. Most of the time Killian would sit at a faraway table and only order the cheapest teas that Rumple carried. Sometimes he ordered nothing at all. On days that the shop was particularly empty Killian would sit at the bar and speak with Rumple. The conversation was good and Rumple wasn’t about to say no to speaking with a handsome man every now and then.

The conversation never really went into Killian’s life. Rumple had no idea what the man did for a living or where he lived. When he asked the man would turn pale and promptly steer the conversation back to current events. And yeah, that was pretty shifty, but the man had a right to privacy. It’s not as if the two were friends or anything. Aquantices was the more correct term, no matter how much Rumple thought it might be nice to make friends with someone who wasn’t half his age.

It’s not as if Rumple didn’t have “friends.” At most, he had…two. But only if his son counted as a friend. If not, well, that limits is friends down to one and that was the librarian girl. Belle’s a sweet girl, but she had an annoying habit of trying to push him into making new friends. It had only gotten worse when she had met Killian. Now she believed that he could actually make friends, and that was a rather huge mistake because as far as Rumple was concerned he really only needed the two.

Sometimes the other patrons would shoot Killian dark looks from wherever they or he was sitting. Particularly the older ones, who would look at Killian and then shake their heads. Rumple hadn’t been able to figure that one out. What exactly was that Killian had done to upset his elderly customers? Probably nothing other than make Rumple come out from his office though Rumple couldn’t imagine how terrible of an event that actually was.

Rumple, of course, doesn’t find out what makes his elderly customers so uncomfortable around Killian until a week after the two had met.

It wasn’t a rainy day (thank goodness) but instead bright and shiny. Business was going well, though Rumple contributed it to the fact it was a three day weekend and the students were finally bored enough to wonder in and talk to Emma and Bae. Killian had wondered in as well and had taken up his usual corner in the back. He looked dirtier than usual and paler too. He didn’t make eye contact with anyone (he hardly ever did unless it was Rumple talking to him) and instead kept his head down. That wasn’t unusual for Killian. Despite his confidence and charm when talking to Rumple Killian often turned shy when the shop became incredibly busy.

The day was also unusual because Emma’s parents, Mr. and Mrs. Swan, decided to stop by. Now, Rumple liked Mr. and Mrs. Swan. You’d have to stretch the world “like” but really, they were good people. A little naïve and by God Mr. Swan wasn’t the brightest bulb in the shed, but all in they were good people. Better people than him.

Anyways, the couple had decided on this particularly bright day to come stop by and bother Emma and, by extension, Rumple. Normally Rumple hid out in his back office. Seemed like a better idea than actually talking to the chipper parents. Today however he was outside his office and on his way to sit with Killian when he was cornered by David and Mary Swan.

"Hi Rumple." Mary Margaret says to him, her sugar sweet voice almost gives Rumple a cavity.

"David and I just wanted to talk to you a minute."

 ”I let Emma make her schedule if you think she’s working too much you’ll have to talk to her.”

 ”What? No that’s not what we’re talking about.” Oh dear God is David trying to send Rumple a look like he’s the dim one? One day Rumple is going to drop the nice guy act and make David cry. One day.

 Mary Margaret lets out a small laugh, “We’re talking about the act of kindness you’re doing.” What is she talking about?

 ”Yeah you big softy.” David lightly punches Rumple’s shoulder. Oh what fresh hell is this? What makes David think he can touch me?

 ”We just think it’s great what you’re doing for that man.” Mary Margaret continues, “It’s such a good example for the community.” It’s then that Rumple notices that the man she’s referring to is Killian. “It’s really great of you to not only let that man come into your shop when the weather is bad but to befriend him and treat him like the real person that he is it’s just…” David picks up the conversation after his wife trails off.

 ”Like Mary Margaret said it’s a really great example for the town to see. It’s important that people see that you shouldn’t treat someone badly or act like they don’t exist just because they’re a little down on their luck.” 

 ”I’m sorry, but it seems like we’ve had a misunderstanding,” Rumple said as he scowled at David. What exactly were they saying about Killian? Down on his luck? That didn’t seem right. Killian always seemed to be doing fine to him.

 ”What do you mean Rumple?” Mary asked her face twisting into a confusion. “Surely, you’ve noticed his uh…”

 ”Smell?” David offered. “The fact he wears the same clothes every day?”

 ”I can’t say that I have. Everything hear smells like tea and I’ve never paid attention to details like that,” Rumple grumbled. He looked past the Swans and over to Killian who was trying to desperately to make himself smaller and sending glances towards Rumple. He did look unshaven, and a bit dirty but nothing terribly noticeable. Rumple thought he looked charming in a dirty, pirate sort of way. 

 ”Oh my Gosh! Rumple didn’t know a human voice could make the harsh whisper scream that Mary lets out. “You are so increasable you… you don’t even see his economic statues do you?” The way she giggles make Rumple think of a manic child. “All you see is another human being. Not a homeless person, or someone less then you just another person.”

 ”What are you talking about?”

 ”What we mean to say is that…” David paused as he smiled at Rumple and lowered the tone of his voice. “Is that man is homeless. He’s been here for weeks and at first we couldn’t figure out why he was staying around and then we heard from Emma that you, you big softie, were helping him!”

 ”It’s so nice of you to help him out. It’s hard for the homeless and it’s especially hard when they are not treated like people, but you’ve doing been doing such a wonderful job taking care of him,” Mary said with her usual cheerful smile.

 Rumple stared at the pair in shock. He glanced between both the Nolan’s and Killian who was stubbornly looking away from the group. Rumple could see Killian’s face had turned a bright red. Rumple wasn’t sure if Killian heard the conversation but based on his face he had. Rumple glared at the young couple who were still smiling at him. Of course they wouldn’t think about how loud they could be. The whole shop probably heard them!

 “Yes, well, you’re welcome. I mean it’s not like I came in here and blurted out someone’s private life,” The Nolan’s have the good sense to look ashamed. When Gold looks back over to Killian’s corner he sees that Killian has fled. Becoming angrier, “Honestly you two, campaigning the plight of the homeless while at the same time ignoring the actual person, treating them like they’re not even there.”  With a huff he dismisses the Nolan’s, pushing past them and stalking out of the shop and onto the street. He couldn’t spot Killian anywhere, the young man having disappeared between the buildings. Rumple felt his heart sink as he realized that Killian probably wouldn’t be coming back. That he might’ve left town leaving Rumple to wonder what might’ve happened if they had become better friends. Or if Killian had told him and maybe Rumple could’ve helped him. There was no way to know now. Not if Killian had already left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took awhile but chapter 2 is finally done :D


	3. Chapter 3

It was a little after closing when Rumple saw Killian again. He had already sent Bae home for the night and Emma’s shift had ended hours ago so Rumple was left alone. Rumple was looking over some of the paper work he didn’t feel comfortable having it out front with the customers. There was no music playing and there was no other noises coming from the shop.  
As there was no one in the shop Rumple had lolled himself into a sense of security. Storybrooke was a small town with very little crime. He had no reason to fear being in his little shop by himself. This, of course, is when a loud crashing noise came from the main part of the shop.

The noise startled Rumple so bad that he jumped out of his chair. He didn’t own a gun or any type of weapon to scare off the robber. The only phone that was in the shop was out in the store. Rumple never really got around to buying himself a cell phone and the phone in his office had been damaged beyond repaired. Without really thinking about it Rumple grabbed his umbrella and held it out menacingly. If the robber entered his office Rumple would be at least a little bit ready.

  
To his surprice he heard a shout from outside his door and what sounded like chairs being knocked over. Finally there was a loud thunk, something heavy having hit the floor. He debated on whether or not to go out there but decided that the robber was mostly a drunk. The poor sod had probably knocked himself out before any real damage could have been done. On the other hand, the robber could have fallen over and could be getting up in while Rumple was a sitting duck! If the robber was a drunk Rumple could at least sneak out. Hopefully.  
He slowly pushed open the door checking to see if there was anyone. E saw a large figure stumbling around before a voice called out to him.

  
“Rumple?”

  
“Killian?” Rumple hissed at the figure whose body moved in his direction. “What in the world are you doing?”

  
“I saw someone break into here and noticed your light was on in the back. I figured I’d lend a hand,” Killian replied. “here, let me find the lights.”

  
In the blink of an eye the lights flashed on. Killian looked dirtier than usual. A bruise had started to bloom on the side of his face. On the ground beside Killian there was an unconscious boy, one of Bae’s classmates. Rumple frowned down at the body before looking at Killian.

  
“You didn’t get too hurt, did you?”

  
“No,” Killian reached up to touch his face. “He elbowed me in the face but I can’t imagine that there isn’t too much damage.”

  
“You look fine,” Rumple muttered as he walked over to the telephone hanging on the wall. For years he ahd convinced himself that he didn’t need to get a cell phone but after tonight his mind had changed. “I’m going to call 911.”

  
“That’s good,” Killian replied. He was already starting to put the chair back on the tables and cleaning the mess the robber had made. “I’m surprised you don’t have a cellphone.”  
“I’m changing that tomorrow,” Rumple said as the phone rang.

  
“911 what is your emergency?” The operator buzzed in Rumple’s ear though the man was hardly paying attention. He was too busy watching Killian, hoping he didn’t leave before Rumple had a chance to talk to him.

  
“My shop has just been broken into. I am at Gold’s Little Tea shop on main street.”

  
“We’ll have someone down right away. Are you hurt sir?”

  
“No, the man passed out before he could do any real harm,”

  
“All right. Do I need to stay on the line?”

  
“No thank you. I don’t believe I am in any danger anymore,” Rumple answered as he hung up the phone. His gaze was still on Killian, who was determinedly looking anywhere but at Rumple. Rumple would rather Killian being his normal charming self, confident in all of his actions. This Killian, who was now shy and closed off was an unpleasant to see. Once again Rumple felt the urge to yell at Noland’s for their insensitivity. “Killian.”

  
“I wanted to apologize for not letting you know that I was…am…” Killian blushed as he stammered over his words.

  
“You don’t have to apologize,” Rumple said. “It was none of my business and it wasn’t theirs to let me know your business.”

  
“But we’re friends, and friends let each other know about this stuff,” Killian muttered.

  
“They might, but it’s up to the person when they sould let their friend know about their troubles. They shouldn’t have humiliated you like that,” Rumple reached out and grabbed Killian’s arm. “Thank you for coming to save me.”

  
“You’re welcome mate,” Killian said as the police showed up.

  
The two went through the process of giving their statements before the police arrested the unconscious man. After the excitement Rumple quickly locked his shop and turned to Killian. The man looked awkward as Rumple felt. His eyes were downcast as Rumple realized he wouldn’t be heading towards a home but to a street or an alley somewhere. Guilt, pity, and sadness filled Rumple’s heart as he realized he had a home to go to and Killian didn’t.

  
“Killian, I don’t know if this is out of line but,” He took a deep breath “would you like to stay at my place? You can stay as long as you like.”

  
“I can’t impose like that,”

  
“You wouldn’t be! I would be very happy to have you stay the night,” Rumple said. “or for however long you would like to.”

  
“I don’t know how long I would be there. I don’t have any money to move out or to pay you rent,” Killian was making excuses Rumple realized. Reaching over Rumple grabbed ahold of Killan.

“I’d be honored if you stayed with me tonight. After all, you did save my life.”

  
“I,” Killian’s was a dark red as he met Rumples eyes. Finally he sighed as he realized he didn’t want to return to the streets. Even if it was just for the night, Killian wanted to feel like he belonged to a home and that there was someone there waiting for him. “All right, I’ll come home with you.”


End file.
